They Follow His Lead
}} Belkar meets his arena-opponent-to-be, a self-righteous avenger type, and reminisces about his lost lead sheet. But Niu and Thanh are still putting the lead sheet to good use. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ * Niu ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ * Evisceratus ◀ ▶ * Clipboard Guard ◀ ▶ * A Hobgoblin Cleric * A Hobgoblin Soldier Transcript Roy, Belkar, and Elan are watching the events of in the arena from the hypogeum. Belkar: Oooo, sucks to go first, I guess. Roy: What I don't get is how they trained a huge dinosaur to Move Silently like that. Belkar: Well, you fighters don't get Listen as a skill, right? Roy: Huh? Belkar: Exactly. Ian: See? I told you! Look, he's sitting right next to that tyrant. I knew he was up to no good. Geoff: Yeah, you were right to stay where you are, Ian. Belkar: Yeah, I can't believe our fearless leader Haley is getting sucked in by that obvious spy! Roy: Belkar, what are you doing? Belkar: If he's mad at Elan, maybe he'll warm up to me. Ian: Fat chance, Fuzzfoot. Ian: You forget, I saw you stealing bread from all the other inmates. Belkar: I thought you CG types were into the whole Robin Hood thing. Ian: Yeah, so what? Belkar: I was stealing from the nutrient-rich and giving to the amusement-poor. Ian: Pah! I've seen your type. You just want to take, take, take, just like Tarquin, or Bozzok. Belkar: Hey! Don't compare me to that loser. He single-handedly redefines the term, "thieves' tool." Geoff: You've met him? Did he... send you? Belkar: What? No! Belkar: Your niece and me, we kicked his ass good a few weeks back. Geoff: Really?? Then...Bozzok's dead? Belkar: Nah. We just roughed him up a bit. Geoff: ...Oh. I see. Belkar: And we would've gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for that meddling fairy. Ian: Hrmph. Well, don't think it earns you any points in my book. Clipboard Guard: Belkar Bitterleaf? Belkar: Yo. Guard: You're up next. Belkar: Awesome. Who do I get to fight? Clipboard Guard: This guy. Eviceratus: It's about time someone brought you to justice for your vile behavior. Belkar: Cool. I don't suppose you could shout "Smite Evil" when you attack? Just for fun? Eviceratus: What? No. Belkar: Ah, it's just as well. I have no idea where my lead sheet has gotten to, anyway. Cut to Azure City Hobgoblin Soldier: Do you hear something? Hobgoblin Cleric: Detect Good! Niu holds up Belkar's Lead Sheet to protect herself and Than from being detected. Niu (whispering): Stop oppressing my culture, you ethnocentric bitch! D&D Referrences * Move Silently is a skill that allows the user to walk or otherwise move without making noise. It is opposed by a Listen Check. The listen skill is a class skill for several classes including rogues like Ian, but for fighters like Roy it is a cross-class skill which costs double to improve, thus they are unlikely to have this skill. Trivia * The title is a pun on the two homophones: lead, the metal, and the verb to lead, meaning to guide. * This is the Lead Sheet's first appearance since #281, Get the Lead Out. Niu's comment to the hobgoblin cleric is identical to Belkar's in the last panel of #202, Scanning.... * Ian's comment in Panel 3 refers to Belkar's actions in #744, A Tale of Two Suppers. * Geoff's comments in Panel 5 & 6 foreshadow his connection to Bozzok revealed in #942, But He Probably Has a Halberd Now. * Belkar's line in Panel 6 is a reference to the famous Scooby Doo line "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" External Links * 779}} View the comic * 189936}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild Attacks!